De calabazas y leonas
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: No se cansaba de mirarlo, de frente, de espaldas, de perfil. Verlo era una buena actividad retroalimentativa que siempre le denotaba un millar de cosas, sino eran un millón.


_**Aquí Yatziri! Estoy muy feliz de volver. Me costó uno y la mitad del otro escribirlo.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**_

* * *

 _ **Para él, que aunque jamás lea esta historia, me enseñó más de un par de cosas sobre los significados del querer.**_

* * *

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

DE CALABAZAS Y LEONAS

No se cansaba de mirarlo, de frente, de espaldas, de perfil. Verlo era una buena actividad retroalimentativa que siempre le denotaba un millar de cosas, sino eran un millón.

No importaba si lo miraba desde el asiento cómodo de su butaca o si su vista periferica lo había captado de casualidad entre la gente de la cafetería. Una cosa era segura, ella lo miraba.

Y no es que hubiera planeado ser acosadora, porque no lo era, simplemente se dejaba maravillar del sin fin de detalles que encontraba cada vez que sus ojos viajaban a su figura.

Incluso se sentía extraña ella misma por poder sentirlo cerca, como si el campo magnetico que ambos compartían se intensificara al estar en el mismo lugar y la ley de la atracción los obligara a coincidir, incluso cuando ella no quería que coincidieran.

Bajó la mirada, esta vez, al entrar a la biblioteca pudo vislumbrarlo rapidamente entre los libros más grandes de física y ella se escondió en la hilera más alejada de él solo para calmar el disparo de adrenalina que hizo que se quedara sin respiración un momento y que su corazón latiera fuerte pero no rápido.

Ella estaba en el estante de literatura. Lo reconocía de inmediato, era su lugar predilecto en la escuela y la mayoría de las personas que la querían y apreciaban sabían que podían encontrarla ahí.

Tomo un libro al azar y una vez convencida de que su cuerpo se controlaría al verlo salió de su escondite.

Chocó con él de frente.

-Astrid – dijo él, tomandola de los brazos y acariciandolos con algo que ella se negaba a creer que fuera ternura.

-Hiccup – musitó ella en un jadeo sorprendido. Cuando sintió el calor abrasivo subir del cuello a las mejillas y orejas supo que ni toda la preparación mental que tuvo la prepararía para toparselo de frente.

Era tan extraño que su imagen le gustara tanto pero no era capaz de observarla cuando estaba a palmos de su cara.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Ella sabía que él había tenido que inclinar la cabeza para verla, pero había algo que no le permitía devolverle la mirada, empezaba a creer que era eso pesado que había caido en su estómago en el choque.

-Sí, todo bien – le sonrió al piso. Aún sentía el delator sonrojo.

-Pareces un poco acalorada. ¿Acabas de llegar a la escuela? – Hiccup la jaló impulsivamente a su pecho en un abrazo que le quitó el aliento (y no precisamente por la fuerza)

Astrid negó, riendo ligeramente, se sentía como pluma entre sus brazos.

Sus abrazos... no sabía que se podía ser feliz solamente entre los brazos de alguien, o que en un par de manos podía sentirse segura, que podía reir con un pequeño jugueteo de dedos o que la electricidad podía fluir entre la indecisión de tomar o no de una mano.

-Llegue a la biblioteca, pero puede ser que el clima afuera este caluroso.

Hiccup alzó la vista hasta las ventanas, donde el sol golpeaba con fuerza y sonrió.

Ahora que los ojos cafés de él no la miraban podía pasear los suyos por su rostro con el descaro que queria.

No se equivocaba, su cara cambiaba todos los días, cambiaba con cada gesto que hacía.

Los labios de él se curvaban hacia arriba en una fina linea delgada, de delgados labios rosas.

-Se ve que hace sol – comentó con simpleza, alzando los hombros con indiferencia y moviendo su cabello con una mano. Los rizos sobre su cabeza enroscandose entre sus dedos hábiles.

-Y bochorno – comentó ella. Aunque su cerebro dudó sobre si la información era del día que hacía afuera o de lo que ella sentía en su propio cuerpo. Se separo de él con una sonrisa tímida.

Hiccup solía ser el valiente, el que daba pasos. Ella simplemente no sabía que hacer con sus pies, sus manos e incluso con sus palabras, era difícil ser espontanea, sobre todo cuando no había reglas, cuando los límites eran difusos.

El chico la tomó de la cintura antes de que ella diera un paso atrás definitivo.

El escalofrío que le recorrió la columna le hizo saltar, cosa que Hiccup provechó para atraerla hacia sí aunque ella se arqueó hacia atrás, echandole los brazos por el cuello.

-¿Qué te trae por la biblioteca? – le preguntó.

Astrid se obligó a concentrarse en la conversación con violencia. No podía decirle que había ido a la biblioteca con la esperanza de verlo un rato, pero sí podía decirle una pequeña mentira que se tragaría por completo.

Miró al piso, donde el libro que había tomado estaba abierto por alguna de las páginas amarillas. Hiccup sigió su mirada y ella pudo sentir la indecisión a soltar su cintura.

-Vine a escoger alguna lectura para el fin de semana – dijo por fin, deshaciendose del abrazo con agilidad.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer que la calidez que había llenado su pecho unos instantes atrás no desaparecía aún y cuando ella se había alejado del abrazo. Hiccup interpretó su expresión como malestar al haberla hecho dejar caer un preciado libro al suelo y lo recogió de inmediato, tendiendoselo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Astrid bufó.

-¿Eso quiere decir que has terminado con todos los libros que tenías por leer?

Ella ojeó el libro en un gesto que pretendía ser distraido. En realidad tenía una gran cantidad de libros pendientes.

-Eh...

-¡Oye! ¡Has leido ese libro antes, Astrid!

Sacudió la cabeza con la esperanza de ocultar tras su cabello el sonrojo, girando la cubierta del libro, en efecto, había leido aquel ejemplar unas cien veces.

-Me gusta regresar a los buenos libros, lo sabes.

Hiccup rió, despeinando sus cabellos con diversión.

-Lo sé. Te conozco.

Astrid asintió, con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios y una aún más brillante en los ojos. Por supuesto que Hiccup la conocía, era la única persona que la conocía tanto como ella se conocía a si misma, no era mucho, pero era algo significativo.

Hiccup señaló la salida con la cabeza.

-Salgamos de aquí, niña

Ella asintió y dejó el libro en la mesa más cercana, golpeandolo en el hombro ligeramente mientras lo adelantaba en un trote gracil, soltando una risa traviesa al tiempo que buscaba la mirada del afectado, en ella encontró justo lo que le prometía un gran día: travesura y esa cosa extraña que siempre tenía cuando la observaba a ella, esa cosa que se escondía entre el iris y el pozo abismal de la pupila que la hacía tratar de negar lo que fuera que significara.

-Yo ya estoy fuera, lento. ¿Es que no puedes seguirme el paso? – se mofó ella. Guiñandole un ojo.

Una vez fuera de la biblioteca Hiccup tomó de su mano gentilmente, pero la decisión que emanaba de él la dejó pensando en el gesto más de lo que debería.

Hiccup significaba uno de los grandes misterios de su vida, no solo porque compartía con él una conexión que jamás había experimentado, sino porque era la persona que quería de tantas formas distintas que la palabra querer se había vuelto multifactorial, un símbolo dispuesto a ser reinterpretado y codificado más de una vez con un significante totalmente distinto.

Era extraño como, en ocaciones, nisiquiera pudiera saber con exactitud cómo lo quería.

Hiccup entrelazó sus dedos temerosamente, el nervio de la palma de su mano era tangible sobre la piel de ella. Astrid los apretó un momento, mirando al infinito, queriendo no sentir nada, queriendo creer que él no se daba cuenta de que le estaba comunicando algo que ella no quería enfrentar.

Edyhte lo miró, sus ojos guardando esos pequeños detalles que su mente le recordaría más tarde, cuando no estuviera concentrada en otras cosas y el ocio carcomiera su tiempo.

Sabía que recordaría el color exacto de su piel y cómo la luz del atardecer le daba un tono naranja, como la calabaza. Rió nasalmente con un gruñido divertido.

Hiccup se giró a contemplarla y rió con ella, como si entendiera su chiste o como si él hubiera encontrado el momento perfecto de reirse con ella a causa de un pensamiento personal.

-Abrazame – le pidió. Con la duda y la indecisión danzando en su tono.

Ella suspiró, él no debía de pedirlo. Mucho menos dudar sobre que ella quería hacerlo. Así que lo abrazó impetuosamente, deteniendo la caminata en la que estaban para rodear su cintura con los pequeños brazos que tenía y restregar su rostro contra su pecho, inhalando con sutileza su aroma, buscando el lugar donde su cabeza prefería estar para escuchar con claridad el fuerte latido de su corazón que parecía aumentar cuando ella se reía y desaparecer un nanosegundo cuando lo acercaba a ella.

Hiccup la abrazó por los hombros, balanceandose ante el ataque que ella le había dado.

-¿Contento?

Hiccup rió entre dientes, besando su frente.

-Tranquila, leona. Harás que nos caigamos.

Astrid se mordió los labios un momento y alzó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿En verdad soy tan impetuosa?

Hiccup la miró socarronamente, con la respuesta grabada en su expresión. Ella bufó, reprochandole con la mirada y trató de alejarse del abrazo con una sacudida, él no lo permitió, incluso la atrajó más hacia sí mismo, acorralando su cintura.

-Yo no dije que me molestara... ¿o si?

Astrid sintió el sonrojo empezar a aparecer pero no dijo nada, sólo lo golpeó en el pecho con sus pequeños e inútiles puños, mirando el suelo. Hiccup tenía sus modestas y pequeñas frases que dejaban entrever el mensaje que quería darle a entender.

-Bobo – alcanzó a musitar ella.

Hiccup le quitó algunos mechones de cabello con parsimonía. Acariciando su rostro delicadamente, apartando cabellos uno por uno, deteniendo las yemas de sus dedos más de lo necesario con _esa_ mirada...

Astrid arrugó un poco el ceño, ahí estaba _esa_ mirada que ella no sabía decifrar, justo ahí cuando él le miraba los labios con un descaro tal que le hizo respirar con fuerza y mantener el aire en sus pulmones para sacarlo lento por la boca, en un experimento para saber si no estaba alucinando.

Respuesta: no, no estaba alucinando. Hiccup en verdad miraba sus labios con _esa_ mirada, que no denotaba lujuria pero sí un deseo, un deseo contenido, como la chispa que consume el cigarro al ser prendido, con la chispa que lleva a ese mismo cigarro a ser consumido en su totalidad y sobre ese deseo estaba lo que la hacía más especial, lo que la hacía única: en ella había ternura.

Una ternura que era dulce pero no empalagosa, una cautela que se deslizba silenciosa hasta dejar ver un temor que lo guiaba a contenerse, a camuflar en misterio un secreto al que él mismo temía. Astrid siempre había deseado saber cual era ese secreto, siempre le regresaba _esa_ mirada con el anhelo de conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Hiccup suspiro, como si absorviera su presencia y eso le agradara tanto como le dolía.

Ella sintió en la base de su estomago que se acercaba algo grande, sus manos reptaron solas en una caricia apenas perceptible hasta los hombros de él, los dedos de la mano izquierda jugando con el mechon rizado de su cabello que se ubicaba en su cuello.

Prestó mucha atención y en _esa_ mirada descubrió la respuesta que estaba buscando. Ahora entendía, entendía todo.

Hiccup la quería. En serio, serio, serio, serio la quería. Ahí estaba, claro en sus ojos color madera y por fin se estaba rindiendo ante eso, estaba intentando.

Su pecho dolió en un pinchazo fugaz.

Ya no tenía lugar al que esconderse, no cuando él empezaba a rendirse. Cuando él comenzaba a aceptar que la quería tanto que...

Negó mentalmente, pero lo que había empezado a consumirse con la chispa no iba a apagarse hasta que la consumiera por completo.

Hiccup se inclinó, atrapó sus labios en un momento, presionandolos suavemente, rindiendose, entregándose...

La cabeza de Astrid bullía de actividad.

Hiccup lo había aceptado y ella necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba rendirse también, dejar de negarlo.

No se había percatado de que sus dilemas mentales le habían prohibido seguir el beso, Hiccup debía de darse cuenta de que ella no le estaba correspondiendo y contra todo pronóstico... ella no quería alejarlo. Ya no.

Hiccup se estaba alejando, podía sentir el dolor que no solo él sentía al ser rechazado.

Por la mente de Astrid pasó todo en un segundo, tal vez en menos, podía ver lo estúpida que era, lo estúpida que siempre había sido. Pudo ver sus temores, sus dudas, su estúpida idea de no confiar, de guardarse todo para sí misma y podía verlo a él, con la sonrisa fácil que le había hecho saber que podía confiar, con el regaño sutil y los miles de besos en la mejilla tratando de hacerle sentir que no estaba sola.

Tenía que admitirlo, lo quería. Y esta vez, estaba segura que la palabra querer tenía un nuevo significante que sobrepasaba a todos los demás por mucho.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Hiccup mirarla con confusión. ¿Lo sabría él? ¿Sabría que se había decidido por fin?

Astrid lo miró.

Astrid siempre lo miraba. Siempre de espaldas, de perfil, de lejos. Pero ya no. Ahora lo miraba de frente, a palmos de su rostro.

Podía mirar su cabello caer por la frente, podía ver su nariz, sus lunares, la sombra de la barba, las pestañas, los labios, la piel iluminada por el sol que se ocultaba dandole un aspecto calabaza, de un apagado color naranja, un aspecto tranquilizador, fuerte, con la promesa de un nuevo inicio.

Apenas había formado una sonrisa cuando lo atacó.

Justo como una leona, tomando su rostro con firmeza, con travesura, con impetú, con cariño, deseo, pasión, con el querer brotando de sus labios para que él lo degustara tanto como quisiera.

Astrid lo besó. Por todas esas veces en que se había contenido, por las veces en que se quedaba en silencio, en que se había negado, en que no se rendía en su terquedad de ver las cosas como no lo eran.

Lo besó por todas esas veces en que hacía más caso a las palabras que a las acciones. Jadeó de alivio al ver que él le correspondía de inmediato, que ladeba la cabeza para dejarla guiar, para que ella dijiera todo lo que tenía que decir y, cuando quisiera alejarse, él pudiera presentarle revancha para contestarle, para dejarle claro lo mucho que la quería.

Se separarón con una ligera mordida que los hizo suspirar a ambos.

Astrid lo miró.

Desde ese momento supo que todo había cambiado porque cuando lo miró, supo que no necesitaba mirarlo para sentir todo lo que le hacía sentir, porque esos sentimientos ya vivían dentro de ella.


End file.
